


Stopping the delenda est

by Keenir



Category: Highlander: The Series, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As soon as I saw the crossover mentioned my muses dictated this to me., Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Amanda knows what is coming - something nobody else knows.  And she knows that, while all the fighters and heroes in the world are going to one fight...a second battle is coming.  And for that, there is only one place to go.





	Stopping the delenda est

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/gifts).



> You asked for many of these Immortals, good Recipient, so I included them. You requested a crossover, and I think I did that as well, though I confess I this plot bunny arose from the "will write" instead of the "want you to write" entry; sorry. You asked for no woobie Methos, and I am reasonably sure I did that...given I'm not sure what a woobie is - a weeble wobbling, sure, but not a woobie. :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Voiceover: _Humans have had civilization for over 7,000 years. Seven thousand, and you know what one of the oldest surviving words is? Nope, its nothing to do with the post office or the other oldest profession. Its the word **abyss**. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?_

When Amanda dreamed, she remembered...

"When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was me.

  I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night.  Is that what you want to hear, Amanda? 

The answer, is Yes."

Up in a wink, Amanda slid out of bed and out her door.  "Parker," she said as she walked down one corridor.

"Yeah?" Parker inquired, appearing abruptly at Amanda's elbow.

"I need to run an errand.  You're in charge while I'm gone."

Parker grinned.  "I promise not to burn the city while you're gone."

 _Given who I'm off to see..._   "Or when I get back," Amanda joked.  "Have fun."

"Definitely!" Parker said and headed off, saying "Harrrdison...  Elllliot..."

 _Is that what I sound like when I have a great surprise to share?_ and she asked Fitz when she saw him.

"And just as persuasive," Fitz said while Amanda looked over the printout he'd brought her.

"You're kidding," Amanda said, of the contents of the report.  "Please be kidding me."

"'Fraid not," Fitz said.  "I ran it a few times, and I had the techs double-check a few more.  This is definite."

"All the big brains in all the Walls and all the other Cities, nobody else has put all the pieces together?"

"You'd think they could, assuming nobody keeps secrets anymore, and ignoring how good the Dawson Intelligence Service is."  _Your brainchild_.  "But the question I've got, is this: assuming anyone else adds it up, how close to the Too Late mark will they be?"

Amanda sighed.  _I was hoping there was another option, that I wouldn't have to go.  When are things that easy?_   "I have to go, don't I?"

"Your call.  I'll back your decision either way," Fitz said; they both knew it was an unspoken truth, and true in both directions between them, but it was still reassuring to hear it.

"I shall return," Amanda said.  "You watch the kids."

Fitz nodded.

* * *

Tempting as it was, Amanda resisted the urge to slip away from the honor guard who'd been sent to escort her from the front Gate of this Holy Ground City to wherever they were bringing her.  Ditto any impulse to pick pockets, make remarks, or laugh.  And it was a _very_ long walk.

Finally they arrived at a planning center room whose walls were covered in world maps and video screens of the same.  As the Buzz washed over her, she saw that liberally peppered everywhere were documents of various sorts, and all the ones Amanda could see were written in ancient scripts.

"Welcome to Refugia Abyss," Methos said, standing on the opposite side of a round table.

"I definitely feel welcome," Amanda quipped as the honor guard shut the doors and took up positions throughout the room against the wall.  "Its been a while."

"It has," Methos agreed.  "Which is how I was able to swing this meeting: because you wouldn't ask for it for trivial reasons."

 _I'm no MacLeod_ , they both knew.

"So...have a seat?" Methos offered.

"Lots of pomp and circumstance, is there?"

"Not here."

"Good," Amanda said.  "I know what the Kaiju are up to.  That's why I'm here for your help."

"Told you their plans, did they?" Methos asked, unable to resist the questions.  "Dropped you a note in mid-attack perhaps?"

"I have agents everywhere; you can't not know that from here, you being you."

With a nod, Methos asked, "And what have your Watchers told you about the Great Enemy?"

"They have a well-used rift in the Pacific - we all know that.  But my people have found a second rift - a smaller one, an unused one."

"Holding it in reserve.  Hardly the actions of mindless beasts."

The Buzz returned.  "Indeed," Kronos said, crossing the room to join the two of them.   "Though cynics would bark that even animals do not find every possible passage right away."

"Granted," Amanda said.

"And most of the Walled Cities of the world are either focused on defense or on fighting off those Kaiju out of the Pacific."

"Or are still dithering over which of those to do.  Your point?"

"Oh, merely curious as to yours, young lady?" Kronos said.

"An assault is being planned," Amanda confided.  "Only its being couched in words like 'counter-attack' and 'simaltaneous' and 'preventing the ambush.'"

"Certainly curious," Methos allowed.  "And our role is...  why?"

Amanda rolled her eyes.  "I need to explain this to military minds like yours?  To the pair of you?  All the other Cities' Jaegers are going to the Pacific, while a second front of Kaiju are going to stream all over, well, everything.  What was that line about Carthage?"

Kronos muttered something, out of which Amanda could only catch bits - 'idiots' and 'the true meaning of terror' and 'shall not steal from me!' - thanks to lessons from Rebecca.

"Then you need our Abyssal Jaegers," Methos deduced.

"Nope," Amanda said.  "I'm asking _you_ to use _your_ Jaegers against the Kaiju second front.  Or just sit and wait for the living tide to drown and-or eat your refugia."

"You're threatening us?" Methos asked, amused.

"I figured you had the right to make a decision when it mattered - not too late, when, you know, too late."

"Much appreciated."

"Likewise," Kronos said.  He said something in a different bygone language, which Methos replied sharply to; back and forth with the counters growing less sharp.  "Very well, Amanda, we shall assist you.  On three conditions  -  First, you must relay a message to the other Cities on our behalf."

"Done," Amanda said.  _I can worry later about what their long-range plans are_   "Next?"

"Second," Kronos said over Methos' glare, "you abandon all ill will towards Methos."

"Done," Amanda told him.  To Methos, "It was water under the bridge anyway."  _The bridge was fairly waterlogged, but still serviceable.   "And the third?" Amanda asked._

"All for one, one of the driving principles of Refugia Abyss,  Amanda," Methos said.  "Ceirdwyn will meet you in the West Boarding Bay."

"Everyone risks?" Amanda asked.  When both Horsemen nodded, "Fine by me.  I'm not one to be afraid, not anymore."  _Though it will be my first time in a Jaeger_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Cartago delenda est" = "Carthage must be destroyed."


End file.
